Tetto Mutarou
Kage and founder of Haganegakure. Background Mu was born in Kumogakure, the middle child of Hoza and Yuki Tetto, and an heir of the Tetto Clan. He became a Genin at age 6, a Chuunin at 7, and Joinin at 9. By 11 he had made it into Kumogakure's ANBU along with his older brother, Gaiaku. At age 12 he was assigned a mission to assassinate his father Hozu, who had been leaking information to Iwagakure about Kumogakure's Jinchuuriki. But Mu refused. The mission was then passed to his older brother Gaiaku, who eagerly accepted. Learning this, Mu went home to guard his father, who was suffering from acute porphyria and unable to fight. That night Gaiaku snuck in and went straight for his father, when Mu attempted to stop him his brother trapped him with Koton: Oni Ori (Steel Release: Demon Cage.) Gaiaku proceeded to kill his father with Koton: Nyu Metsu Oogama (Steel Release: Death's Scythe.) After failing to save his father and stop his brother Mu left his sister with Yugito Nii, a family friend, and took leave of Kumogakure to train across the land. During this time Yugito trained Tadashii. A year later, at age 13, he ended up in Konoha, where he requested a stay in exchange for working under a Jounin as a Konoha ninja, Sandaime was old friends with Hoza, Mu's father, and agreed. He was paired up with Hatake Kakshi, who Sandaime felt would be a good team with Kakashi's lightening jutsus and Mu's steel jutsus. They worked many missions and Kakashi trained Mu to unlock his power to it's fullest extent, even having him sign a summoning contract with dogs. Eventually Mu became kage-level ninja to rival the Sannin and one of the most respected in Konoha. His time with Kakashi was cut short when Kakashi was assigned to be the Jounin Sensei of Team 7. Feeling he had no more to learn he thanked Sandaime and informed him he intended to start his own country, in alliance with Kumogakure, Sandaime told him that Konoha would always be an ally of his. After leaving Konoha, at age 16, Mu finally returned to Kumogakure to find that his sister had become a proficient user of the Tetto clans Jutsus, and that his brother had attempted to kill Kirabi, and fled the village. He contacted Raikage and informed him of his intent to leave Kumogakure with his sister. When asked why, he told Raikage that he was tired of Kumogakure using his family for their own benefit, and that he was intent on starting his own village. This did not sit well with Raikage but Mu assured him of his allegiance to Kumogakure and even offered to take other Kumo ninja with him to start his village. Raikage agreed. Three years later, Haganegakure (Hidden Village of Steel) was flourishing. Its steel buildings towering into the sky. At about this time Mu received word that Yugito Nii had been captured and defeated. He immediately contacted Raikage and asked if their was anything he could do, Raikage told him to send a few troops and that he himself had another problem to deal with, when he asked, he was told that Gaiaku was sighted with one of the Akatsuki named Kakuzu, and had been buying many special corpses off of him. Mu immediately sent troops to Kumokagure and then told his sister that until he returned, she was the acting Haganekage. He then left in search of his brother. Personality Mu is a very calm yet excitable person. He typically has a very relaxed demeanor but get's excited easily over trivial things. He is very strict with his beliefs, and does not budge no matter what he is confronted with, this he calls the Will of Steel, the will to stand firm in your beliefs, and not to be swayed no matter what the circumstances He follows the path of the Greater Good, believing that sacrifice must always be weighed against benefit, and the decision be made accordingly. Appearance Mu is fairly tall and lean, coming at second tallest in the main cast. He has steel grey eyes and a wild mane of white hair. He possesses a few facial tattoos under his right eye as well as a Kumogakure ANBU tattoo on his shoulder. He typically wears a high-collared sleeveless overcoat, long pants, and a wears wire mesh under a cutoff shirt. Abilities Kekkei Genkai: Steel Release. The Tetto (Steel Tower) Clan has the ability to combine Earth, Wind, and Fire to create steel. They have the ability to alter the magnetic field strength of their body and metallic objects around them. It's rumored that the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand jutsu was derived from the Tetto Clan's. The power has since dwindled to 3 users (Gaiaku, Mutarou, Tadashii) since the death of Hoza, formerly the last of 2 living members of the Tetto Clan after killing his brother Hozu of the Evil Path. With Gaiaku's betrayal, some believe that history is doomed to repeat itself. -Kagebuushin no Jutsu -Haganebuushin no Jutsu -Kuchiyose: Dog Contract -Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball) -Katon: Hibashira no Jutsu (Fire Release: Blazing Pillar - The user creates a column of fire that burns high into the sky) -Fuuton: Hitokiri Konoha no Jutsu (Wind Release: Slicing Leaves - The user slices the target with wind) -Fuuton: Oodama Tatsumaki no Jutsu (Wind Release: Great Tornado - The user creates a tornado) -Doton: Tsuchi Kabe no Jutsu (Earth Release: Earth Wall - The user creates a wall of earth.) -Doton: Tsuchi Shuriken no Jutsu (Earth Release: Earth Shuriken - The user creates earth shuriken and launches them at the target) -Koton: Nyu Metsu Oogama no Jutsu (Steel Release: Death's Scythe - The user creates a large blade that forms from the arm and remains attached.) -Koton: Oni Ori no Jutsu (Steel Release: Demon Cage - The user creates a large steel cages that rises from the ground and traps the opponent.) -Koton: Genko Tetsu no Buddha no Jutsu (Steel Release: Iron Fists of Buddha - The user covers their fists with steel and uses them for powerful taijutsu) -Koton: Kabe no Sennin no Jutsu (Steel Release: Sage's Wall - The user creates a large steel wall that rises from the ground.) -Koton: Chikunai no Jutsu (Steel Release: Thousand Kunai - The user creates a thousand kunai that instantly shoot towards the enemy.) -Koton: Tesla Oodzutsu no Jutsu (Steel Release: Tesla Cannon - After the user uses a (Fire Release: Blazing Pillar), the lightening from the ensuing storm is channeled through a large rod that then electrocutes/fries anything it hits.) -Koton: Hagane Ooburi no Jutsu (Steel Release: Steel Storm - The user creates thousands of droplet sized steel pellets in the sky and pulls them towards the ground, towards the opponent.) -Koton: Kurogane Shojo no Jutsu (Steel Release: Iron Maiden - The user creates a steel spiked coffin that closes on the target, killing them instantly) -Koton: Chinseki no Hari no Jutsu (Steel Release: Bed of Needles - The user creates spikes that rise out of the ground, impaling the target) -Koton: Hagane Hagasu no Jutsu (Steel Release: Steel Skin - The user turns their skin into steel) -Koton: Kinzotesabaki no Jutsu (Steel Release: Metallic Manipulation - Allows the user to create and manipulate steel into a variety of shapes and sizes.)